


Behind story of S4E07

by imaiazuki



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gwaine和Lancelot是單向Merlin, Lancelot只提到一點點, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaiazuki/pseuds/imaiazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius被Agravain陷害，Merlin因為Arthur的判斷既生氣又傷心...<br/>S4E07正劇向的衍伸故事:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 跟噗友們討論討論...就這樣被鼓吹而碼出的產物(捂臉  
> 

Merlin簡直是不可置信，委屈跟憤怒的情緒化成淚水在眼眶打轉。

「你怎麼能相信這種一面之詞？」

Merlin用盡力氣讓自己不要破口大罵，但卻還是忍不住顫抖。

「我能理解你的感受，但是Gaius有使用魔法的疑慮...」

「他犧牲了一切保護這個王國，他永遠不可能背叛你」

Merlin不願意看他的國王，甚至離他遠遠的，此刻，他一點也不想要正視這個昨夜還與他繾綣纏綿的人，現在如此冷酷的模樣。

「如果沒有罪那他為什麼要逃跑？」

「那是個謊言！Gaius絕不會畏罪潛逃！」

「我知道你很難承受，Gaius與你情同父子，但是Merlin...房間沒有任何強行進入的痕跡，沒有物品失竊，馬甚至被偷走了...這些都證明...」

「他不會不辭而別！」

Merlin幾乎是有點無理取鬧的喊出來。

「Merlin...」

Arthur幾不可聞的嘆了口氣，他不知道該拿Merlin怎麼辦。他會幫他想辦法...但不是現在。

「這都是Agravain捏造的」

是，Merlin知道這是大逆不道，但是他在測試Arthur的極限。

Arthur沉下臉，這就踰越分際了。

「我會假裝沒聽到這句」

「就因為他是你舅舅！你就眼瞎心盲！」

「Merlin！」

這聲喝斥帶有不容反抗的威嚴，他不喜歡Merlin恃寵而驕，他必須讓整個Camelot知道，即使他寵愛他的男僕，那也不會讓他享有任何特權。

「我今天已經夠心痛了，我不想再多失去一個朋友」

「朋友？...我才沒那個資格有你那麼高貴的朋友，Sire」

Merlin傷透了心，為了Arthur不願相信Gaius的清白；為了他不願聽自己的真言；為了他擺出身分差喝斥他。

「事已至此，不必多言」

Arthur板著臉離開會議廳不願再多爭辯什麼，他明白Merlin正在氣頭上，多說無益。

 

離開Merlin後，Arthur心裡並不好過，思索了一下後，決定將Gwen找來。

「Gwen，我要你幫我勸勸Merlin」

「Sire，你知道這種情況下...很難，Gaius對Camelot貢獻良多，你今天卻認為他是叛徒，任誰都無法接受，何況是Merlin」

Gwen熟知Arthur跟Merlin之間親密而不可告人的關係，同時是Merlin的摯友。

「Gwen，證據確鑿，我不這樣處理，何以立威信？當然後續我會幫他找Gaius，但不是現在」

「Sire，如果Gaius真的是陷入危險呢？」

「難道連你也這麼認為？」

「Arthur，雖然Agravain是你的舅舅，但難道沒有可能他也弄錯了？你我都知道魔法的可怕，若這只是另一樁因魔法而起的陷害事件？而Gaius正是被陷害的人呢？Arthur，Gaius從小伴著你長大，是你父親最信任的盟友，你了解他。」

「你說的對，我會仔細想想的，現在...可以幫我去看看Merlin嗎？」

「...好的」

Gwen嘆息，這個高傲的男人，為什麼不自己去看呢？明明擔心得要命。

 

 

「Merlin」

Gwen輕輕推開Gaius房間的門，看到Merlin頹然坐在裡面，失神又傷心。

「我以為你是他」

「Arthur沒有選擇，Agravain是他舅舅，你知道從Uther過世後，他比任何人都要信任依賴他。」

Gwen輕輕地撫著Merlin的肩頭試圖安慰他。

 

Merlin抿著嘴，不發一語。

 

「Merlin，他在乎你」

「但他卻聽不進我說的話」

「他是國王啊，相信我，他會想辦法的」

「嗯。Gwen...謝謝你」

「我會盡我所能幫你的」

「謝謝」

 

 

 

Arthur在晚上招來了Gwaine。

「我需要你幫我做件事」

「是什麼？」

這很不尋常，Gwaine大概心裡有些底。

「幫我看著Merlin，如果他有什麼需要，盡力幫他，我知道我能託付你。」

湛藍的瞳孔看向有著一頭飄逸黑髮的瀟灑騎士，語重心長。

「Sire，恕我說一句，你不該讓他傷心。」

「我別無選擇」

「那我想...我也不用太客氣了」

「Gwaine！」

Arthur終是沒能忍住。

「別動他，他是我的。」

「這我不能保證，如果他願意選擇我，我絕對會毫不猶豫帶他遠走高飛。」

「你敢！」

「Sire，你了解我，我沒真的怕過什麼」

「...罷了...隨你高興，但是務必讓他毫髮無傷」

「我一定會保護他」

「謝謝你」

「Sire，聽我一句勸，有些事你真的該讓他知道」

Gwaine不是想要幫情敵，只是他明白Merlin對Arthur那死心塌地的愛，這是為了Merlin。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Gwaine先是敲了敲Gaius的房門，沒人應和後，他推開了門，發現Merlin並不在。他四處繞了一下後，拉了張椅子坐下等他。

 

「你在這裡幹什麼？」

Merlin出現了，聲音清冷，帶著隱約的不歡迎。

「我來看看你」

「我很忙」

「...忙著找Gaius？」

「我知道你們都覺得Gaius有罪！但他沒有！他被綁架了！Gwaine！他可能有危險！」

「...所以...我想你可能會需要我？」

Gwaine儘量放輕了聲音，他不想讓Merlin對他有敵意。

「...我很抱歉，Gwaine...」

Merlin知道自己在遷怒，而Gwaine只是想幫他。

「你知道這是什麼嗎？」

Merlin將方才在Agravain房裡發現的異質礦物給Gwaine看。Gwaine拉過Merlin的手指，輕輕地刮了一些。

「...這是鐵砂礦，你在哪裡找到這個的？這在Camelot很少見」

「...你不用管來處，告訴我...哪裡才有這種礦？」

「ridge of Kemeray」

「我必須去救Gaius！」

Merlin二話不說，立刻收拾東西就要離開。

「你一個人去太危險了」

「Gwaine，你不需要做這些」

「但是我想幫忙，為了我的朋友」

Gwaine看著Merlin，然後微笑。

 

於是兩人騎上馬，趁著夜色，一刻不停歇的奔出城外。路上，遇到了一陣雨，兩人不得已只好在樹林較濃密處躲雨，順便吃些東西補充體力。

 

Merlin看起來擔憂不已，Gwaine試圖安慰他。

「我們會找到他的」

「嗯。我不會忘記你幫我的這份情，有天我一定會回報你。」

「...我不需要你的回報，我只要你開心。」

Gwaine以少見的深情望著Merlin，他不曾對Merlin說得如此直白。

「告訴我，待在Arthur身邊，你開心嗎？」

「...Gwaine，我承受不起...」

「告訴我，你開心嗎？」

「我別無選擇」

「我可以帶你離開Camelot，遠走高飛，我不怕。」

「不可能的，我不能離開Arthur」

「...」

「我們該上路了！」

 

快馬加鞭，Merlin跟Gwaine到達了ridge of Kemeray的某處洞穴，Merlin磨了磨腳上的紅色粉末，確定那跟他在Agravain房裡發現的如出一轍。

「就是這裡了...Gwaine，提高警覺，我覺得有些不對勁」

Merlin話才沒說完，一個赤裸上身的彪形大漢突然攻擊了過來！

「小心！」

Gwaine的劍法相當流暢，但對方實在是太高大，以至於力氣上差了一大截，Merlin看準了時機，使用了魔法，讓Gwaine免於危機。

「Lancelot說的沒錯，你是大家的幸運符，只要有你在，都能化險為夷」

Gwaine推了推倒在他身上的大漢，不敢想像若對方不是踢到地上的大石而絆倒，他可能無法閃過那次銳利的攻擊。

「走吧」

Merlin拉起了Gwaine，沒有接續那個關於Lancelot的話題。

「Merlin，這裡真的很危險，還是你先回去？我去救Gaius。」

「Gwaine！Gaius跟我情同父子～我一定得找到他。」

「好吧」

兩人又走了一段，進到洞穴的更深處，路變得更細且分出了許多岔路。

「Gwaine，這裡路太多了，我們最好分頭找會比較快」

「好。不過你一定要小心。」

「...Gwaine，如果你找到Gaius，我要你答應我，馬上帶他離開，不要等我～」

「Merlin～不行～我必須保護你」

「拜託，我要你答應我，我不能讓Gaius跟你陷入險境」

Gwaine盯著Merlin的灰藍色瞳孔，裏頭有著不由分說的堅決。

「好吧，但你要答應我，你一定要平安回來。」

「我答應你」

Merlin不是不懂Gwaine眼底的感情，他知道那是什麼，但他沒辦法回應他...一如他無法回應Lancelot一樣。

 

「Agravain！」

Gwaine拿著劍指著背對著他的Agravain，一邊大聲喝斥！

「所以你才是叛徒！」

「不！我不是！怎麼可能～我只是想救他！」

「用一把短劍？」

Gwaine挑眉。

「我在探測他的鼻息，你看！他還活著～」

「...你怎麼知道他在這兒？」

「我尾隨你跟Merlin而來的～我看到你們離開Camelot，Gaius對Merlin很重要，所以我想...肯定是有什麼新消息～」

「...所以...你也覺得Gaius是被擄走的？」

Gwaine雖然不相信Agravain，但聰明如他，知道在這裡跟他兵戎相見是不智的。所以Gwaine緩緩收起劍，試圖強迫Agravain附和他的話。

「當然！我當然相信Gaius！我們都被可惡的魔法愚弄了～現在，我需要你幫我一起將Gaius帶回Camelot」

為了不引起騎士更多的疑心，Agravain只好順著Gwaine的話應和了他的論調，而現在為了Morgana，必須將Gwaine引開這裡，越快越好！

「我必須先找到Merlin」

「不！」

Gwaine皺眉，這真的很怪異。

「呃，我擔心如果Gaius沒獲得即時的醫治，他會有生命危險！我相信Merlin一定也不想看到這樣的事情發生！而且...我們可以快點去討救兵來援救Merlin！」

Agravain即使在這種危機的時候也聰明地措辭著，他沒有直接說因為Merlin只是個僕人，而Gaius是珍貴的皇宮藥師。他看得出Gwaine與Merlin的情誼並不一般，就像Arthur對Merlin一樣～

「Gwaine!!!」

Agravain已經面露不耐，並且益發凶狠。

Gwaine不得已只能收起劍，畢竟...Agravain可是國王的舅舅，而且，Merlin確實吩咐自己找到Gaius就先返回Camelot，而自己也答應他了。

＂Merlin...你一定要平安無事＂

Gwaine只能在心底祈禱著。

 


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin跟Gwaine分開沒多久，他就在洞穴的深處遭遇了Morgana。

「你真是我的肉中刺，陰魂不散！」

Morgana舉手使用魔法震飛了Merlin。

「我不在乎你對我做什麼，我要知道你把Gaius怎麼了！」

「哼，我沒把他怎樣，他手中有我想要的情報…如果他願意合作告訴我誰是Emrys，我不會為難他，但如果他不配合…」

「如果你敢傷害他！」

「你都自身難保了～還擔心他！」

對話中，Alator從Morgana身後出現了。Alator是舊教的祭司，擁有強大的魔法跟預知能力。Morgana將他請來，以自己的魔法手環來換取Alator的協助，以得到Emrys的情報。

「Gaius將一切都告訴我了」

Alator銳利的眼神掃向Merlin。

「所以你知道Emrys是誰了？」

Morgana話語中有著藏不住的好奇跟喜悅。

「我不但知道他是誰，還知道他現在身在何方」

「快點告訴我！」

「…」

Alator蹲下身，端詳著如履薄冰的Merlin，然後緩緩回頭。

「永遠不可能！」

Alator瞬間攻擊了Morgana！將她當場擊暈。

 

「你為什麼要幫我？」

Merlin不明究理地看著Alator。

「我明白你所肩負的重擔跟孤寂，為了讓魔法能重新回到這個世界，我們需要你，偉大的Emrys，無論何時，我，Alator都願意聽你差遣，你不必孤軍奮鬥！你的身分之謎，我會永遠保密，毋須擔心。」

「…謝謝你Alator。Gaius他沒事吧？」

「我很抱歉傷害了你的朋友，不過他沒事。那個被稱作Agravain的男人是Morgana的同夥，他很危險。」

「我知道，謝謝你的警告。」

「Merlin，你一定要小心。」

「謝謝」

 

另一方面Gwaine跟Agravain馬不停蹄地將Gaius送回Camelot。

「發生什麼事了？」

Arthur立刻過來關心。

「我們找到Gaius了，他確實被綁架了。」

「是的，陛下，恐怕我們是誤會Merlin跟Gaius了。」

Agravain狡詐地做著表象功夫，不露出一絲破綻。Gwaine皺了皺眉頭，但也不動聲色。

「這都是Merlin的功勞，如果不是他跟Gwaine鍥而不捨的追蹤，Gaius恐怕早已遭遇不測。」

Agravain正氣凜然地說道。Arthur深深自責，他對不起Merlin也對不起Gaius。

「Merlin呢？」

「我跟Gwaine為了Gaius的安危，不得已只好先行回來，我已經派巡邏隊去搜尋Merlin的下落了！」

「很好，我得再派最好的騎士去找他。」

他不能失去Merlin。

「Sire！」

Sir Leon來報。

「Merlin回來了！您現在要見他嗎？」

「…不了，讓他先去看Gaius吧」

「是的。」

 

Merlin一回去趕緊守在Gaius床邊，心中百轉千迴，只期望這位如父的慈藹老者，千萬不要有事。

「Merlin…」

Gaius悠悠轉醒，聲音還很虛弱。

「我對不起你」

「Gaius，別說了，你的性命危在旦夕，Morgana會殺了你的。」

「不，即使如此，我也不能成為你的負擔。」

「你是我在Camelot唯一的親人，我不能失去你，何況，Alator並沒有洩漏秘密，Morgana沒能知道誰是Emrys。」

「我怕有一天，我終究會讓你失望。」

「你永遠不會讓我失望，我永遠也不會怪罪你。」

Merlin無比溫柔地看著Gaius，希望能撫平他的不安與歉疚。

 

叩叩。

「是我，Arthur。」

 

「Merlin，我們還不能跟Arthur說Agravain是叛徒，他不會相信的。」

「他必須知道真相」

「我們沒有證據」

兩人耳語著，Arthur則是推開門走了進來。 

 

「Merlin、Gaius，我想我欠你們兩個一個道歉。」

「…」

Merlin轉頭看了Arthur一眼，看著這個他用生命守護著的男人，帶著少見的歉意與愧疚。

「我就不必了，你對Gaius說吧」

「讓我們獨處一下好嗎？」

Arthur說道。

「這是不是表示我能獲得半天的休假？」

「…對，你得整理我的房間、盔甲、還有我的馬…」

「你真是個混蛋是吧？」

Merlin笑了，對著Arthur使了個眼神。Arthur回應著他，同樣點點頭，表示他知道了。這種兩人間無言的默契，有時總能心有靈犀。

 

Merlin離開後，Arthur坐到Gaius身旁，看著虛弱的老者，滿腹歉意。

「Sire」

「我犯了錯，我很抱歉」

「我從小看著您長大，我永遠也不會背叛您。」

「…Gaius，誰綁架你的？」

「我不清楚，但我確定，他們是Morgana的同夥，企圖從我這獲得國家機密。」

「他們有得到想要的情報嗎？」

「他們一無所得。」

「我很感激，不過…有件事情困擾著我，當我問你，關於那名害死我父親的巫師，你為什麼說謊呢？」

「Sire，每個人都有想要保護的事情，而我選擇保護他。您的父親，Uther已經命在旦夕了，那名巫師用盡所有方式想要起死回生，卻終是事與願違，但他沒有害死您的父親。Sire…聽我一言，在這個遼闊的王國，有各種各樣的人，每個人用他的方式在守護著這個國家，守護著你。有一天，你會知道…Arthur…在冥冥之中，有多麼強大跟忠誠的力量在為您跟Camelot付出。」

Gaius字字珠璣，真誠的話語滲進了Arthur的心臟，不知為何，他腦海中浮現了Merlin的臉。

「我得讓你休息了」

Arthur起身。

「我讓Merlin過來陪你吧？」

「…Sire，我想…您還是跟Merlin談一談比較好。」

「…你說的對，我會的Gaius，好好休息。」

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於寫完這個腦洞啦～真的覺得這集會議室那邊的對峙很精彩！  
> 這章總算是滿足了Arthur好好疼愛Merlin跟他道歉的腦補！  
> 希望大家能愉快的食用就好了:)

 

Arthur在他的房裡招來了George。

「Sire請問您有什麼吩咐？」

George表現仍舊如同一個嫻熟得體的僕人，畢恭畢敬。

「呃，幫我找Merlin過來」

「謹遵您的吩咐，Sire。」

Arthur依舊不習慣如此多禮的問候，他已經被Merlin那種沒大沒小的方式制約了。

George去喚Merlin的期間，Arthur思考著Gaius跟他說的話，與其中的深意。Arthur並不傻，他知道Gaius在暗示他些什麼。一個說不上來的直覺，他總認為跟Merlin有關。Arthur細細回想著關於Merlin的一切，那大無畏的忠誠，無私的奉獻與給予，一次又一次，跟著他一起度過各種難關，在最艱難的時刻，總是支持著他。

一陣敲門聲打斷了Arthur的思緒，看來George如此有效率地完成了他的任務，迅速地將Merlin找了過來。

 

「進來。」

「Sire，我將Merlin帶來了。」

「那麼，沒你的事了，退下吧」

「遵命。」

再度是畢恭畢敬的退下。

 

Merlin走了進來，眼角盡是疲累的痕跡，眼白也透著紅色的血絲。

「你怎麼就受得了那樣？」

不改兩人之間一貫俏皮的相處模式，Merlin揶揄著。

「託你的福，我覺得渾身不對勁。」

氣氛逐漸緩和，不似前日在會議室那樣劍拔弩張。

「…Merlin，我真的很抱歉。」

褪下了君王的樣子，Arthur誠摯又溫柔地看著Merlin。

「…我不怪你，何況，你已經好好地跟Gaius道過歉了。」

「你是對的，他永遠也不會背叛我。」

「他當然不會，他不會背叛我們任何一個人。Arthur…」

Merlin幾乎就要脫口而出！告訴他Agravain是叛徒！他跟Morgana是一夥的！然而…Merlin捏了捏手心，還是忍住了。

「你說的對。Merlin…」

光是這樣並不夠，Arthur覺得自己必須用行動來填補兩人之間的裂縫。伸手拉住Merlin的手腕，將他帶向自己。

「Arthur」

Merlin喟嘆了一聲，他不知道是否該推拒。

「還好你沒事」

「Gwaine幫了大忙」

「嗯，我知道他值得信任。」

兩人的鼻息是如此地靠近，Merlin能聽到Arthur的心跳聲。

「原諒我？」

「你明知道我永遠不可能真的對你生氣」

「我就當成你說好」

Arthur笑著將Merlin推向他的皇家大床，並覆了上去。

「…或許我能夠補償你？」

「用身體嗎？」

「還有心」

「是啊～感謝您的賞賜，還有一點點的小角落留給我。」

Merlin自嘲的笑著。

「Merlin，我是Camelot的國王」

Arthur有些無奈。

「我知道，royal dollophead。」

「藐視你的國王！只好懲罰你了～」

 

湛藍的眼睛越靠越近，直到閉上了雙眼，感受著雙唇被侵略。靈巧的舌頭沒有多久就長驅直入勾引著口腔內的每一寸。

 

「唔…嗯～」

「Merlin」

這是一種不可自拔的迷戀，渴望擁有的慾求一次比一次強烈。

「Arthur」

Merlin輕喊著他的名字，跟平常不同的聲線帶了點激情的熱度，令人血脈賁張。

「Merlin，不要離開我。」

「我早就說了…我會保護你，至死方休。」

Merlin雙手撫著眼前這個男人的臉龐，充滿著愛意跟深情。

 

這是當他4年前踏入Camelot所無法想像的，在這裡，他遇見了命定終生的人，是祝福、也是詛咒。所有的喜怒哀樂都因為他而有更深一層的意涵，心臟總無法遏止的為他顫動，用盡一切也要保護這個人───名為Arthur Pendragon的男人。

 

「啊～啊…」

眼裡盡是迷亂的影像，金髮的男子不斷索取衝擊著他的身體。

「Merlin…呃嗯…」

「啊…Arthur」

帶著哭腔的喊叫，一點也不像自己，心裡的委屈如同找到宣洩的出口。

「痛嗎？」

「不…不會…」

雖然壓著心頭的苦楚像顆大石，但Merlin一個字也不能說。

「痛的話告訴我，我會輕一點的」

「沒關係」

摟著身上的男子，付出了全部，即使遍體鱗傷也在所不惜。

 

這天晚上的歡愛，似乎有點過度激烈。Merlin有些自虐性的投入，任由著Arthur強取豪奪卻沒有絲毫怨言。翌日，當然是不可避免的渾身乏力而癱倒在床上。

 

「我會讓George給你送水跟食物，還有準備洗澡水。」

國王神采奕奕，嘴角帶著滿足而甜蜜的微笑。

「嗯」

躺在國王的床上，Merlin一點也提不起力氣，腦袋像漿糊，什麼也無法思考。

「好好休息」

難得寵溺的吻了一下Merlin的額頭，Arthur整理了服裝準備出席早晨例行的會議。

 

然而幸福總是如此短暫，邪惡的陰謀總在暗處潛伏，Camelot很快又將陷入危機，而Merlin…又將再度肩負起拯救Camelot及King Arthur的命運。


End file.
